


HoloJoosters

by godsdaisiechain (preux)



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Arakis, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Worms, races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie and Jeeves visit a holosuite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HoloJoosters

Bertie struggled into his rather tight flight suit, wondering why it was a deep red. “Dash it, Jeeves, what is this shiny thingummy? It is poking the ribs most mercilessly.”  
  
Jeeves looked up from his tricorder and suppressed a sigh.  He did so wish that Star Fleet had rejected them when Bertie had applied on a dare.  “I believe it is called a phaser, sir.”  He preferred the 'light saber' he had acquired from a travelling merchant, but every weapon had its uses.  
  
The blue eyes widened in alarm. “Sir?  They didn’t make me an officer, did they, Jeeves?”  
  
Jeeves felt his lips quirk slightly at the stricken look on the face of his employer. “Yes, Lt. Wooster, they did.”  
  
“Dash it!”  Bertie clapped twice and they found themselves in a small chamber mapped out like a sheet of graph paper. “That won’t do, Jeeves.  It won’t do at all.”  He shook himself.  
  
Jeeves slipped an arm about Bertie’s waist and kissed him. “Why not, beloved? You passed the simulated officers’ test.”  
  
The willowy man pinkened slightly about the ears as Jeeves stroked his fair hair. “But I rather wanted you to rescue me.  I would be a primitive native, perhaps not wearing terribly much, and then I could show you how grateful I am and then, well, er, you could, ah thingummy.”  
  
Jeeves flushed. “But we can play that anywhere, love.  We only have the holodeck for the afternoon.”  
  
"Ah, that does put a different complexion on the thing," said Bertie. “Something we can't play just anywhere....Shall we watch some races?  Perhaps those giant worms from that big dusty whatchamacallit? It's dashed difficult to get to and so unpleasant.”  
  
Jeeves’s nostrils flared and his fingers twitched. “Oh, yes, Arrakis,” he said. “And afterwards, the loser will, ah ‘thingummy’ the winner back in our shuttlecraft.  Does that sound amusing.”  
  
“I say! This techno-whatsits is dashed, ah, rather, I say.”  A sudden thought intruded. “But I am not wearing that bally eagle whatsit, Jeeves. It is not becoming.”  
  
Jeeves shrugged “Indeed it is, quite becoming, but if you prefer not….”  
  
Bertie grinned.  “I prefer not.”


End file.
